1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work machines, and more particularly to torque estimation within the power train for such work machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Work machines such as tractors have increased in size to provide more capacity to pull tillage equipment that spans a significant lateral distance to increase operating efficiency. Such tractors may be configured with an articulation joint for steering, four wheel or four track drive, and ideally operate with approximately a 50-50 fore and aft torque split from the engine. When the tillage machine encounters significant loading in the soil, it is possible for an increased proportion of the torque to pass to the rear axle, thus creating a potential for a shortened life.
Attempts have been made in various power trains to measure torque at locations other than the engine flywheel. The devices used have involved significant and complicated alterations to the structure itself of the torque carrying element. While providing measurement of torque, the prior approaches do so at a greatly increased expense and complexity. Furthermore, the structure of certain power train components such as axle assemblies have been fined tuned and optimized for long term torque carrying ability. The alterations to the components necessitated by prior art systems compromise the optimized design.
What is needed in the art therefore is a simplified torque estimation that does not alter the structure of a drive line component.